Last Love not so much
by queengangsta123
Summary: Olivia and her brother live in a woodsy area so when they get attacked at school by a monster there's nowhere to go but the woods where their saved by a group of hunters,Olivia's brother has his eye on a certain hunter we love.It's not a Percabeth fanfic so get over it and read it... i know you want to ;)*wink* no rude comments it's a great story
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own any Percy Jackson series characters just my OCs

Percy: yah she doesn't

My OCs are Olivia and her brother whos name is going to be chosen by you guys


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own any Percy Jackson series

I've chosen a name for my boy OC and it is James this is the moment were you say yah you're such a great name chooser and no flames please if you don't like don't read know that.

Chapter 1

Flashback

Thalia's POV

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward? My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

My father beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

A feeling of panic seized me "Annabeth," I said under my breath, she frowned at me. "What?"

I don't know why I'm so nervous. Why is Artemis talking to my dad? "Thalia?" she said. "You look like you're going to be sick."

And that's how I felt then Artemis turned.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced "If she will accept it."

"No," I murmured.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. I stared at Annabeth, unable to believe what I was hearing. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed my hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," I said firmly.

Zeus roused his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," I said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

I knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Afterward, I did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. I walked over to Percy, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, I gave him a big bear hug.

He blushed.

When I pulled away and gripped his shoulders, He said, "Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," I corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," I heard him muttered. I had to laugh at that. Once a SeaWeed Brain always a SeaWeed Brain.

I walked back to my father and completed the pledge 'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt".

End of flashback.  
LINE BREAK IGNORE LINE BREAK.

James' POV

"Hurry the hell up Olivia I don't have all day; you're going to be late for you last day of freshmen year chop chop bitch we don't got all day" I screamed from the stairs "don't talk to your sister that way Jamie"then kissed me on the cheek "ok, if you don't call me Jamie ma'am" "I'm coming Jamie" aggghhh mom".

I live with my sister and my mom and dad who are named Kelly and Joe I never thought in a million years that I would ever be a demigod more like full but not god because our godly parents are faded if that makes any sense but don't worry I'll fill you in on what happened this morning.

Hello fellow ladies….. And boys let me properly introduce myself. My name's James Damian Chamberlin I'm sixteen I'm not going to lie…I am sexy… if you think I'm lying why don't you ask all dem sexy gals I've kissed haa?. I have a lighter shade of brown colored hair, I am 6"3/6"4 with green mixed with hazel colored eyes and a light tan complexion to complete the package hell yeah.

I've been to pretty much every state in America because my mom and dad didn't like staying in the same state for too long. But me and my pet/Olivia were born in Atlanta, Georgia so we both have an attitude and are ghetto too (no offence to the ATL crew my cousins are from there, their words not mine swear) we kind of have an accent and we both have ADHD and dyslexia.

We go to East Forrest Boarding School located in Tennessee, North Carolina somewhere in the middle of the fucking Forrest. it's a boarding school that you can go home on the weekends so I have to walk 3 miles up hill with my annoying and whiny little sister sadly then take a bus filled with other ADHD and dyslexia retards just like myself 5 days a week that's a long time for an ADD child.

I have a 14-year-old sister named Olivia Ace Chamberlin/pet who got my grandfathers middle name while I got my grandmas. We live at school on the weekdays and then its back home were my parents live in a cabin in the woods (see what I did there).

We have a pet named Domains/do (like money) because he adjusts to every environment we put him in which was everywhere.

"GRR, HISSS, MEOWW*WhateverSoundaCougarMakesWhenItsAngry*" "what's wrong do"

My sister asked in a small voice "yeah what the fucks wrong witch u?" "Mhigrrrrr" and then it ran away….what a fucking weirdo. When I got on the bus I felt like my pet wasn't behind me so I turn around and see Olivia sitting with one of the jocks Dylan who was obviously flirting with her.

She looked uncomfortable and a bit scared so I obviously walked to the cabbie they were in and said "I need my sister" and walked quickly to the back and slid into a cabbie " don't ever talk to him again he's bad news Olivia ".

Olivia's POV

"Hey there cutie what's your name it must be as pretty as your face huh" Dylan said. Dylan's a man whore he slept with every cheerleader in the school… that's what my brother and his friends told me at least. I felt so uncomfortable and a bit scared he's just as tall as James but wide and more muscular. Where the fuck is James, Dylan's hand is sliding down my back.

I am so happy James dragged me away but I would never tell him that so I can be the reason his ego grows bigger than it already is oh HELL NO.

My name is Olivia, I'm 14 turning 1, I have milk chocolate-colored hair with natural caramel highlights I'm 5"6 or 5"7 and have hazel colored eyes. My brother calls me ugly all the time but all his friends say otherwise. I'm not going to say I'm gorgeous but I'm kind of confident just not like James that's a good thing don't worry.


	3. I Love TEAL

Me: I don't own any Percy Jackson series characters just my OC

James: yea my gurrrl doesn't mmmhm

**C**hapter 2

Olivia's POV

I walked into class to see everybody walking towards me and some kid in my class named Xavier told me we were taking upper gym which was on the third floor because they were doing construction on the lower gym.

I made sure I was beside my brother's friend's brother (if that makes sense) named Danny so I could just grab him super quick and ask him to be my partner for gym if our supply asks us to. I'm guessing Dylan did to because I can see him (Dylan) bullying other kids to not be my partner. Shit , how does he know that were even going to get into partners of 2 before gym even started he barely comes to gym it's his third or fourth time here he doesn't know the routine.

Our school's secretary walked over to Mr. Jefferson's ear,_** '**_ I have to go and talk with Principal Morrison for awhile, so your supply is named Mr. Ross or Mr. R' on que a pretty large man walked into the gym while Mr. J left. He asked us to get in partners…but fucking assigned us it rather than letting us choose ourselves what the HELL!.

So obviously I was paired with psycho a.k.a Dylan. Shot me now please I'm begging

Our gym class was like every kind of gym class when a supply is there….. No one bothers to listen. Some boys named Kevin and Weston kept running on the stage and playing tag instead of doing what we were supposed to do…shit, I would have joined them on the stage if the supply wasn't as unusually as I thought he was, he kept staring at me and it was really creepy. The thing that actually got me scared was when he grabbed a hockey stick and jammed the door with it.

'hEY_**'**_ I tensed up I didn't even need to turn around because I knew it was Dylan obviously but it wasn't the fact that he was behind me it was the voice that shocked me the most even more than what I saw with the supply. The voice was like a normal man going through puberty but sounding manlier really quickly.

I turned around kind of not caring and a bit tired and said _**'**_ could you live me the fuck alone….._**'**_

That's when I saw him turn into a FUCKING Tree; _**'**_please_**' I**_ added that really quickly… fact was he really didn't give a fuck. I haven't ran so quickly in my life come to think of it I really don't run at all. I ran across the gym and jumped… no leaped bitch on the stage but I felt something tug my leg: you're not going anywhere; yes I fucking am; and kicked him in the face it was like once in a life time kick and caught a glance of Dylan's goonies turn into Tree too.

I ran through the stages back door to find my face to face with Mr. Ross, then down the stairs leading to the hallway. That's when I heard a loud bang and a flash of light. I was stuck in place out of fear because I knew that was James class what if he got shot.

Flashback James

_**'**_bye cockroach_**'**_ _** '**_bye Jamie_**'**_ _** '**_its James_**'**_ _** '**_its Olivia_**'**_ _**'**_I don't give a fuck I have math class on the third floor I have to go bye'

Flashback ended

What if James was gone forever? I would have cried but I got snapped out of trance once I heard loud footsteps from the stage which obviously meant the clever jocks were following me*sarcasm clearly intended*. I ran down the tower stairs onto the first floor to find one of the school exits and then kept running.

_**'**_You can't run from me forever Olivia_**'**_

_**'**_Yes, I can stupid ogre_**'**_

Thalia's POV

It was a normal day for the hunters, scouting and tagging animals that we could hunt at night which would make things much easier for nobbies in the hunt. It was like their initiation.

; I'm so tired it's like we've been here forever; Sidney groaned

.

Sidney is a couple of inches shorter with bleach blonde hair she was also 16. It's not like I hated her but I didn't like her either. She was to snobby and she wasn't bright either one time Lady Artemis asked if she still liked boys and she said yes what a smart girl…. NOT that was so stupid even though she's a hunter she could have said I don't know, Lady Artemis would've understood, she's a daughter of Aphrodite after all.

_'**It's**_ been like 5 minutes Sidney_**'**_

_'**How**_ many more minutes do we have to stay here for? '

_**'**_Probably like 55 minutes, then its next shift _**' **_this was obviously the wrong thing to do because she kept on whining.

Then I saw a girl maybe 14-15 years old who had milk chocolate colored hair with natural caramel highlighted hair, tattered shirt with one shoe and with a good looking boy _did I just say that, that boy was good looking _who I assumed that that was her brother since he looked like her and some Cyclopes on her tail

' Sidney pay attention' i_shot __a __couple __of arrows at the Cyclopes_

' what a waste' I mumbled more to myself but she heard either way.

'Phoebe get some reinforcements' I yelled down to Phoebe. Thank god Phoebe is quick and she called some more hunters to help. I notched some more arrows at the Cyclopes who killed 2 of them but one was really quick. A gasp escaped my mouth as I saw….

Olivia's POV

I tripped on a tree root and fell. Yep I'm gonna die the guys with one eye are going to kill me mmmmmmmmmmmhnmnn I wailed in my head.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die _I kept chanting that in my head because I knew they were going to get me.

'I told you I would catch you' I kicked him in the groin in returned Dylan punched me in the face

'a life of a demigod so, I'll end you misery now yea '

'no the fuck you're not' my stupid brother said

A fist punch Dylan's skull before he fell to the side beside of me I saw my James pissed as hell.

'Did you think I would die on you come on I'm a ninja' he said to me before I passed out

James's POV

Dylan got up about to retort something but stopped when I picked up his friend ogre's club. I tried to whack him but he caught it mid swing and punched me in the mouth in the stomach so I kicked him in the stomach whacked him in the back.

'You want to hit my sister and think you can get away with' I laughed 'never bitch' I spit in his face and punched him in the head.

'STOP' I heard then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about sixteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows like 50 meters away.

I picked up my sister and walked over to them

'I need your help my sister and I got attacked my giants with clubs'

The one of youngest girl maybe 12 years old came to the front and said

'we know we were watching'

'and you didn't do anything'

'it looked like you had some anger built in so we didn't want to interrupt'

'I think she's unconscious so….'

'Phoebe , Lana and Meagan build camp, Selena and heather watch over the male after Thalia aids to his wounds and the girls'

'Thank you I….' I was interrupted when I was kicked in the back of the knee by Selena and dragged away by my hair by Heather

I saw a punk looking girl with raven black hair and the most beautiful electric blue eyes I could stare in all day.

'DAMN girl your HOTTT with a capital HHH (London reference)' the girl Thalia was annoyed and that's obviously not what the 2 psychos who were supposed to watch over me not hurt me wanted to hear because bitch number 1 pinched my back while bitch 2 tugged my hair harder.

'Wait outside guys'

'OK Thalia' they said in unison. Creepy.

'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'

'Hey, I lost my underwear, can I see yours?' I got punched on the arm.

I could tell I got under her skin by how red her face was hahaha.

'How did you even escape your class your sister said she heard a bang and saw a flash of light what happened'

'Now you want to talk to me' I said a bit tired and amused

'Yes so tell me or ill make you'

'OK , I shot my teacher in the head because she attacked me and told me she would kill my sister'

Her eyes held a bit of shock but also respect and sympathy but I didn't care I was just tired.

Thalia's POV

His shirt was bloody and smelled so I cut it off him to reveal a nice 6 pack. _Don't look, don't look ,don't look _I chanted I took off his pants because they were tattered.

'Woo I just meet you'

'shut up'

After awhile he went to sleep so I couldn't ask him to sit up so I leaned over his body to aid to his lip.

'I love the color teal it's really sexy on you' I electrocuted him in the chest so he went to sleep. Little bastard looked down my shirt what a freak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

'You're never going to win Seaweed Brain'

'In your dreams Wise Girl' I was facing Annabeth in a sword fight ever since we broke up it's been pretty normal because we both wanted to stay friends. I was beating her so far, when the two trouble-making twins Travis and Conner ran in.

'Percy, Annabeth' Travis yelled out of breath

'What I'm not going anywhere, what do you want?'

'I could feel the love when I walked in, I have good news'

'Sorry man I just wanted to beat Annabeth in sword fighting'

'In your dreams Percy'

'What's the news?'

'There's 2 new campers'

'So….' Why was I suppose to care

'So... ' Travis got interrupted by Conner

'So the hunters found 2 demigods and Artemis asked the girl to be a hunter and she said NO right in her face and the boy beat the hell out of a full grown Cyclops with his bare hands, the hunters are going to bring them here tomorrow AND they might be big three children'

'You just care about the girls don't you' I said matter of factly

'Yep and the buns' Travis said with a wink and I laughed

'Oh my god you guys are gross'

'See you guys later we need to prank the Aphrodite ca…'

'Give me my watch Conner'

'Shit fine'

'But we got to go 'the twins walked off

fLINEBREAK fLINEBREAK fLINEBREAK

'Listen up campers the hunters are going to make a visit to our camp tomorrow with 2 new demigods. From a far I could tell the Aphrodite cabin was talking no giggling about the new boy camper probably wondering if he is going to be good looking weirdoes' was interested in the both of them the boy was strong he beat up a full grown Cyclops and the girl was brain she locked up her supply in a and shot a Cyclops too that's impressive because they had no training. I'm going to find out more about these potential big three demigods.

fLINEBREAK fLINEBREAK fLINEBREAK

'Good Morning Perseus'

'Good Morning Chiron'

'How can I help you?'

'I wanted to be there when the new campers came'

'Why… '

'Because they might be my Brother and Sister'

'Can you do me a favor and train them before Capture the flag game tonight'

'Fine'

'And that why you are my best student' I smiled as we were walking that's when we heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing at the entrance of camp. The hunters are here.

Thalia's POV

"I like your shirt, I don't think Aphrodite would like you making fun of her daughter"

I laughed and turned around to see Olivia, I smiled looking at my t-shirt it had a Barbie with no hair on it with scratches and blood all over it. "Probably but who gives a shit" "Definitely not me" "I think we are going to be good friends" I say "well I can tell my brother tried hitting on you so if I were you I would take revenge while you still can, when he's sleeping"

After I thanked her I toke revenge on the stupid perv James and instead of dressing him up in normal clothes that Artemis assigned me to dress him up in. I decided a petite girl's shirt that stopped just below his nipple and revealed his lower hair line that started at his private part and faded towards his belly button, a mini skirt that was also pink I tied his hair into a pony tail on the top of his head he was definitely going to be embarrassed. it was just great . When we were at the camp entrance I blew the horn beside James ear so he would purposely wake up.

'Zzzzzmhn...What'

'We're here'

'Oh' he said while trying to wipe the drool from his mouth but realized his hands were tied behind his back. 'What am I wearing?' realizing the little girl's outfit he was wearing. The entire hunt and his sister Olivia started to crack up.

Percy's POV

The campers were exiting their cabins to see what was going on.

"What's going on" I heard Lucy the little girl from the Demeter cabin say, I turned to hear a whole bunch of groans and moans from the whole camp and then Everybody started to laugh even Chiron and Artemis cracked a smile. I turned around to see two hunters walking in a boy my age with a little girl's outfit and a pony tail on the top of his head. It was even funnier because he kicked Helen in the back of the knee which made her trip and then he started laughing, and then Selena slapped him upside the **head****. **I can already tell this was Thalia's idea

"You never fail to entertain us Thalia" I say as the hunters get closer

"Yes I know Seaweed Brain" I was going to retort but Chiron cut me off

"Let's discuss our little…situation in the big house shall we"

"Indeed Chiron we shall"

"Percy walk them in, Artemis and I will be there shortly" I nod a yes.

The boy walked in "hey dude" he said with a nod because he didn't know my name "hey…"I said with a nod to. Then a girl with caramel brown hair and warm brown eyes smiled at me. I returned with my goofy grin that she laughed at.

"Flirting with the new camper already now"

"Hahaha very funny I was just being nice"

"Yeah right" she laughed walking in with me walking behind shaking my head with a blush crap.


End file.
